walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Beth Greene (TV Series)
Name Isn't Beth short for Elizabeth? I could've sworn I heard Hershel call her that. +y@talk 10:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) What episode did you hear him call her that? and were in the episode? Hunter Biondolino 21:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) He never called her Elizabeth. TheEvaLover (talk) 20:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) half-sister of Maggie? in which episode is mentioned that she is Maggie half-sister.... I think both are Hershel and Josephine daughters... No beth's mother is annette ps sig pleaseCrosider (talk) 12:54, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Crosider, do you have proof of that somewhere? Because in the episode Secrets, Maggie says she was 14 years old and mad at Hershel for marrying Annette, but Beth and Maggie are only six years apart. So either she was mad at her dad for marrying Annette still, six to eight years later, or both the girls are Josephine's daughters. And we know that Maggie also called Annette 'Mom' by the time she died, because she tells Glenn this in Pretty Much Dead already, when they argue about him telling the others about the walkers in the barn, which could explain why Beth does, too, after the barn massacre. So though the girls look totally different, I'm not sure that they're half-sisters. I suppose the debate could be settled once and for all by finding out how old Maggie was when Josephine died. If she was younger than six, then Beth is definitely Annette's daughter. S2SS2S (talk) 20:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) If this is so then shouldn't the Relations section list Glenn as her Future HALF-Brother-In Law? ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 21:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) It's possible that Maggie just didn't start caring that Hershel married Annette until that age. Hershel also could've been with Annette for several years before marrying her. Or the writers overlooked this. Beth and Maggie are half-sisters, regardless of this detail. AlVan (talk) 21:34, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Chase around Which episode did it say that Hershel had to chase Jimmy and Beth around, presumably because of their sexual activity?Asian711 (talk) 01:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Cherokee Rose (s2 ep4) S2SS2S (talk) 20:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Presumed sexual activity. The fact that Beth threw away Maggie's birth control pills out of fear of Maggie having sex means that Beth probably wasn't sexually active herself. Hershel was probably just being paranoid as most fathers are. Miss Anonymous hp (talk) 15:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Beth did that when she was much younger though. Man of Sin (talk) 12:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC) is Beth Greene going to replace the role of sophia (Comic Series)in the tv series? I was just wondering if beth's relationship with Carl Grimes (Tv Series) is going to build thoughout season 3 in which the latter would soon become a girlfriend in figure to carl? Will she appear to be the counterpart version to sophia the comic book series character? after the tv series character had transformed into a walker and was put down by Rick Grimes (Tv Series). Curious to know of Carl and Beth's relationship in the future? ( 13:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC)) I can imagine Carl tapping 'datass like a boss. 11:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Ethnicity She is irish american clearly stated by Hershel in episode 311 Hershel was reaferring to his family ...it was the same scene where Hershel gave him the watch. Hershel said his family, so his past family, like his great great great great grandfather's family are of Irish decent. Beth was born in American, this makes her American. But it can be stated in trivia that she is of Irish decent. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 17:23, December 30, 2012 (UTC) She Better not die. Nuff Said AGE DOESNT MATTER! beth and rick should have romance AGE DOESN'T MATTER! In the show, yes it does. In real life, different story. -GRANDMASTA (talk) 08:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) In the show? Lolno. Beth is 17 and Rick is almost 40... Real life? Emily is 26 and Andrew is 43-ish... So eh. Also, you need to sign your username... --Pops Capo (talk) 10:13, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Pedophiles say that all the time. "Age doesn't matter." It doesn't go in court, though. Kaffe4200 (talk) 11:36, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't think Beth and Rick belong in a relationship. just my personal opinion. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 02:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) In the show, age matters. In real life, same story. MattyyT (talk) 02:46, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Beth AND T-DOG WOULD OF MADE A GREAT COUPLE Was hoping for Beth and T-Dog to hook up. But, alas the world wasn't ready for an onscreen relationship, that had both a huge age difference, and a race gap as well. 21:49, October 16, 2013 (UTC) beth-dog forever. once u go blak u never go back " Beth Greene " 'Age Amazed' Did u guys know that "Beth is 18 in The Show , But In Real Life She's 28" She looks like a Teen , But Shes an Adult - I Think It's Pretty Cool! ~WattanakGamez Age Source I don't remember, but I assume it was mentioned in dialogue that Beth was 16 in S2. But what's the source for Beth being 18 in S4. Beth's age (Carl's age as well) could be useful for dating seasons/events in the timeline. SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 00:55, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Well it's not like people age in the 2 years that passed in the shows timeline. 06:51, March 26, 2014 (UTC) That didn't answer my question, unless you're saying Beth's age is being updated according to someone's idea of how much time has passed. I'm asking has there been an onscreen mention of Beth's age in Seasons 4 or 5? SOLDIERofficer81 (talk) 08:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) There is NO confirmaiton that Beth was 18 when she died. If it's gonna be on the wiki it should AT LEAST say (unconfirmed) behind it. Mithla (talk) 00:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Emily said in an interview in 2014 that Beth was 18. "We established that she’s 18 now, but when we started the show she was 16." Lionheartedcat (talk) 13:56, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed the link. Searching for the quote would also give the link to the interview. Lionheartedcat (talk) 20:15, February 26, 2016 (UTC) That link doesn't work. "Not found" page shows up. On top of that, Emily saying it does not make it canon on the show. As far as the show is concerned, the last time Beth mentions her age she is only 17. Also, there are ~450 days between Beth being confirmed as 16 and Beth dying. Going from 16 to 18 in 450 days is possible, but unlikely. Again, 18 is unconfirmed and should be listed as such. Mithla (talk) 17:36, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Undid some edits. Hi, I know it's not my job, but some of the edits here seemed like they didn't belong. They were the 2 most recent edits by an unregistered user. They were unneccesary and one part seemed more like speculation/fan fiction than an article.I undid both of them, but if I violated the rules of this wiki I aplogize. What is this????Is this a signature??? (talk) 00:03, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Is she dead or alive 'Beth's Status' Since Scott Gimple has confirmed that Beth's story is not yet over, it can be inferred that we're probably going to personally see her again. Therefore, would it be safe to assume that Beth is alive and revert her status as such, or should she continue to remain listed as "Unknown" for the time being? MTL513 (talk) 18:49, April 19, 2014 (UTC) can we get a better character picture for her? the current one is partially blocked by a blurry thingyPmatte22 (talk) 04:30, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Beth is alive. She was seen in the season 5 trailer She's Alive! (For now.) Alockwood1 (talk) 00:50, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Did Beth survive her gunshot wound, like Rick, Carl, and Daryl? There's been a lot of rumors that Morgan found her and that he saved her. Also with the potential foreshadowing that she has with Rick's story. Page name Shouldn't it just be "Beth Greene"?: http://walkingdead.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&prefix=Beth+Greene&namespace=0 User000name (talk) 09:37, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Some one needs to Giveing me the reason why you want Beth to be shooted and death, it's very big problem? Relations status In the relations section of her infobox it states Glenn is her Step-brother-in-law and Maggie's unborn child is a half niece/nephew. This is wrong terminology. As someone who has 8 half siblings I know the proper terms, which is just the same as it is for full blooded relations. A spouse of a half sibling is still just a brother/sister in law and a child of a half sibling is just a niece/nephew. If Beth had been born to a different father and mother, then Hersel married her mother and became her step father then yes, Glenn would be a Step-brother in law.Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 11:41, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Is Beth Billy? There are some instances where characters with different identities are counterparts. For example Ben and Lizzie. Although there is a gender difference, they have similar stories. Both their Father's were bitten and after he died a survivor of Rick's group decided to look after the child (Dale and Andrea for Comics and Carol technically Tyreese for TV). After the prison, Lizzie/Ben killed their sibling without remorse and were killed because they were seen as too dangerous. Beth and Billy are similar to another. They're both members of the greene family. Both are considered young despite their age and both are really close to their father. Should they considered counterparts?